Holidays
by evenstar of the undyinglands
Summary: have you ever wondered what would happen if Hermione went on holidays? no? then read here to find out what our dear Hermione does down under in Australia when faced with a cute boy named Jesse. story better than summery hopefully.


**HOLIDAYS**

_**A/n: hello all. Thankyou for opening the story, either by mistake or deliberately. If it was by accident, I am sorry but please read this, if it was deliberately, I am very happy and please read on and then review. It starts off slightly slow but, hopefully, it will have a destination before too long.**_

Hermoine Granger was on Holidays. In fact, she was on holidays in a sunny resort in Australia with her family. She was enjoying herself immensely. She was walking around in shorts/ skirts and modest tops. It was hot and a nice change from the British Weather.

Hermoine had come well equipped for this trip. All her spell books had been bewitched to look like normal school books. For example, her 'Grade 7 book of spells and charms' now looked like an old copy of 'chemistry for senior Students'. The only problem with this spell was that she couldn't tell what book she was looking at until she had opened it but that didn't really bother her. Her family was staying in a little cabin close to the beach. In fact, if she looked out of her window, she could see the waves crashing upon the sand about 20 meters away. She sighed happily. She would have liked to stay with Harry and Ron for these holidays but, frankly, their constant preoccupation with the female population at Hogwarts was starting to get on her nerves. So here Hormone was. She was currently sitting on her bed with a history of magic book propped open on her knees and distant gaze on her face as she stared out at the ocean.

In the cabin next to Hermione, a boy was also sitting on his bed, but he wasn't looking at the ocean, this boy was looking at an acceptance letter. Jesse was staring down at the letter in his hand with a look of astonishment on his face. When he had applied for the exchange he had not seriously considered that he would be accepted into the program. Jesse, like Hermione, was also on holidays Australia. He and his family had come up to this resort from Perth two days ago. So far he had been very bored. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere with his parents and younger sister. He could have done his homework but felt that holidays should be left for holidaying and homework could be done when travelling to school. He had only agreed on coming to this resort because he had been hoping for hot girls in bikinis. So far, he had not seen any girls around his age. All he had seen were old grandmas in big bathing suits that made them look like some sort of lumpy pastry and made him feel sick. He wasn't holding his breath for a whirlwind holiday romance.

Hermione looked down at her book. _This is stupid _she thought. She couldn't concentrate on her studies at the moment, which was a very rare feeling for Hermione. She got up and changed into her modest bikini and grabbed her money. Hermione was not the skinniest girl on the planet or that well shaped. But she did not consider herself fat or hideous. In fact, compared to how she used to look, she was quite happy. She stowed her wand into the bag that contained her towel and sunscreen and, with a moments consideration, she also shoved her book into it as well. Her intention was to go to the shops, buy some chocolate and then hit the pool. Although the beach looked beautiful, Hermione did not feel like battling the waves at the moment. She grabbed her things and headed out the door and on her way.

Jesse was bored. He was insanely bored. He felt that no one in the world had ever been this bored before. He was ready to do anything that involved movement. It was at that moment when his little sister, Jasmine, walked into his room.

'Jesse,' she whined 'Dad said that if I want to go to the pool, I have to take you to protect me.'

Jesse looked at her. Well, he had just wished for something to do. 'Sure,' he replied. 'I'll meet you there in a couple of minutes. I just have to grab my stuff.'

Jasmine looked ecstatic as she ran out of the room. Two seconds later he heard the door slam closed behind her. He sighed and stood up grabbing his towel, his boardies and his wand, which he stowed in a pocket of fabric, made especially for this purpose, on his towel. He walked out the door and headed towards the pool.

Hermione was walking to the pool with a bag of food in her arms. The food included chocolate, chips and these funny, sugary looking lolly pops. She was also munching happily on an icy pole, which was slowly turning her lips red. As she walked down the road, back passed her cabin, and on towards the pool, Jesse opened his door and stepped out onto the porch.

Jesse saw the girl walk passed. She was carrying a bag of food and another bag that had a towel hanging out of it. She had brown bushy hair that had been wrestled into a bun but a few hairs were escaping in their attempt to look electrified. She was sucking on an icy pole. Jesse had not seen any other girls about his age yet and so even this one was better than none. He decided that he wanted to meet this girl. She had walked further up and was almost around the corner. He ducked behind a tree and pulled out his wand. He began by checking to see if the coast was clear, seeing that no one else was in sight, he pointed his wand at her grocery bag and muttered a spell. Her bag split open and the contents spilled everywhere. Jesse stowed his wand away and was about to go and help her but something stopped him. He watched the girl. She had sighed and looked around her as though checking to see if anyone was watching her. Being satisfied that no one could see her, she pulled out a long piece of wood and pointed it at the bag that immediately repaired itself with the contents being restored to their original place in the bag. The girl picked up the bag and continued walking towards the pool.

Jesse sank down where he was. He was sure he had seen her use magic. But that couldn't be right. He didn't recognise her from school and there was only one magic school in Australia. It was probably his bored mind making things up.

Jesse stood up. _I am going insane_ was his thought. _This boredom is getting to me. I am creating things out of nothing. _

Boy, was he ever wrong.

_**A/n: so do you like? Please review. I do have a place that this is going. I promise. Please review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
